Radial Disarm
damage to specific enemy units. **Damage is affected by Power Strength and is applied to Infested, Oxium Ospreys, Orokin Drones, the Zanuka Hunter, The Grustrag Three, Corrupted Ancient, and most Bosses. ***Despite being an Infested unit, Mutalist Ospreys are not damaged by the pulse. **Most Infested, the Zanuka Hunter, the Grustrag Three, and some bosses suffer Knockdowns when damaged. **Radius is affected by Power Range. *Chargers, Ancients, the Harvester, the Grustrag Three, and bosses cannot be disarmed. *Most other enemies will be permanently disarmed: **Permanently removes the arms of Infested Leapers, Runners, Volatile Runners, and Crawlers. ***These units are still capable of moving, attacking, and using their abilities as normal. **Permanently forces Infested Mutalist Ospreys to the ground and removes their abilities. **Permanently forces Corpus Ospreys to the ground, removes their abilities, and depletes their weapon systems. ***Oxium Ospreys cannot be forced to the ground and retain their abilities and weapons systems. ***Does not remove Shield Ospreys' ability to shield allies. **Permanently depletes the weapon systems on MOAs, forcing them to melee with kicks. ***This affects also Swarm-Mutalist MOAs and Tar-Mutalist MOAs, removing their abilities. *Has no effect on Capture Targets or non-Infested enemies who are already classified as melee-oriented (e.g., Butchers, Guardsmen, and Scorpions). **Prod Crewmen are an exception. They will be temporarily stunned and will switch out their Provas for Stun Batons. *Has a cast time of 0.9 seconds and delay between uses of 0.9 seconds. *Tenno in Conclave duels are affected as follows: **Drains all energy from the target. (There is currently a bug where the energy will sometimes not be drained from the target) **If the target has shields remaining then all shields are drained. If the target has no shields remaining then they take 200 / 200 / 350 / 500 damage. **Temporarily applies Ancient Disruptor's visual effect on the HUD. ***It also disables Enemy Sense / Enemy Radar. **Prevents the target from firing any ranged weapon for 1–2 seconds. (This does NOT affect Glaive or Kestrel because they count as a melee weapon.) |augment = |tips = *This ability is very effective if used with a Vortex on a Defense mission. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces radius to 6.8 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 25 energy. **Potentially reduces armor by 5%. *Maximized Power Range increases radius to 50 meters. **Reduces health by 5%. **Reduces damage to 200 against specific units. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 1145 against specific units. **Increases cost to 155 energy. |bugs = *Sometimes, if Radial Disarm is used on enemies that have already been affected by it they won't be stunned. *Rarely, using Irradiating Disarm on infested enemies coated in the Ancient Healer aura may cause none of the infested to take a radiation proc except the healer. *Using Radial Disarm while affected by a radiation proc can rarely cause allies affected by it to only be able use melee weapons for the rest of the mission. *Loki may sometimes cast Radial Disarm with a melee weapon still in his hand. This is merely visual however, and doesn't actually effect the game.}} Gallery RadialDisarmMod.png|Original Card See also * Loki de:Radiale Entwaffnung ru:Обезоруживающее излучение Category:Update 7 Category:Loki Category:Mechanics Category:Warframe Abilities